


Desperate Musings

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Introspection, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a prompt at beastwars_100.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Desperate Musings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at beastwars_100.

0000  
  
There were times when he wondered what his predecessor would when he had to take desperate measures against Megatron and his Decepticon warriors.

His team was taking hits and trying to protect the primitive humans from Megatron's rage.

Cheetor was down with Rhinox trying to get to him, but enemy was keeping him away from the younger Maximal.

What did Optimus Prime do, when he faced desperate times and needed to make a decision that would easily have consequences no matter what he decided to do?

What could he really do, sacrifice one for the the good of all?


End file.
